


Blister in the Sun

by biggayjona



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Trans Kaz, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, master miller/foxhound era kaz, theres a tentacle dildo in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggayjona/pseuds/biggayjona
Summary: Kaz has some fun by himself.





	Blister in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> this is really horny im sorry
> 
> also im a trans man myself so miss me with transphobic shit ok

It wasn’t uncommon for Kaz to be home alone.

Ever since the divorce, he’d been mostly left alone save for weekends when he had Caroline. That did mean he hadn’t exactly gotten laid since then, meaning he was extremely sexually frustrated, leading him to where he was; laying in bed, bare ass naked and ridiculously keyed up.

The perk of a prosthetic was that, since he had no feeling in it, it was easy to pretend someone else was touching him. He’d clasped it between his knees for a moment or two, warming it up, before gently pinching his nipple. He wasn’t very sensitive there, but it was on the way to his dick and it felt right. 

He slid his prosthetic down his stomach, shivering slightly. Damn, he really hadn’t gotten laid in awhile. When he reached his crotch, he teased over his opening slightly, slipping a cool metal finger between his lips. Pulling back, he rubbed at his clit with two fingers, grunting slightly at the sensation. He rubbed faster as he closed his eyes, picturing a handsome fella he’d seen at the gym earlier. God, it’d been a long ass time since someone had touched him. His fingers slipped back down, teasing his hole. 

He eased two in, relishing the slight stretch. He was horny as hell, rocking his hips against his prosthetic hand and scissoring the fingers inside of him. When was the last time he’d been eaten out? He imagined himself riding the face of some cute young thing, grinding down against their mouth as they lapped at his slit. He fingered himself more roughly, too keyed up to keep up the relatively slow pace. Kaz pushed in another finger, stretching himself wider as he moaned softly. Briefly he considered getting out his small box of toys, but decided against it for the time being. 

Rocking his hips faster, he grunted louder, bringing himself closer to the edge. He slipped his non-prosthetic hand down between his legs, rubbing at his clit roughly as he pumped the fingers of his other hand in and out. He came with a muffled noise as he bit his lip, before wiping his hands on his sheets, unsatisfied. 

Kaz stood and stalked grumpily across the room, digging through his dresser until he found a nondescript black box, secured with a small combination lock. He twisted in the code quickly, rifling through the contents of the box until he found a purple silicone dildo, his personal favorite. It was big, shaped like a tentacle, and a slick purple color. He would probably need to stretch himself out a bit more before inserting it, but that was fun too. He picked up a small bottle of lube while he was up and returned to his bed, sheets slightly damp with his fluids. 

He plunged three fingers back into his slick pussy, using his real hand this time. He scissored them, stretching himself out wider for a few moments before losing track of his goal and rutting against his hand. Pulling out his fingers, he lubed up the dildo and lined it up with his hole, taking a deep breath before easing it in.   
Even with the extensive fingering it was a stretch. Kaz jolted, grunting, as he pushed the dildo deeper, groaning as it bottomed out. It took him a few moments to adjust to the wide intrusion, almost too full, just how he liked it. He let out a broken, choked out gasp as he gripped the base and began rocking the toy gently back and forth. By this point, he was so wet that, with the added lube from the toy, the dildo squelched loudly as he fucked himself silly. But it still wasn’t enough for him— he pulled out the toy entirely and pulled himself up onto his knees, pushing the tentacle-shaped toy back in in one long thrust as he began riding it in earnest. The hand that wasn’t steadying the dildo slipped down to tease his clit as he rolled his hips downward, filling himself again and again. 

He came again with a choked-off moan and flopped, face-down, onto his bed, pulling out the toy and tossing it onto the floor. He was still lonely and touch starved, but at least now he was fucked-out and happy. His ponytail stuck to the back of his neck but he couldn’t be bothered to go shower, instead rolling to the other side of the bed to avoid the wet spots and curling up under the blankets. He’d clean up tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> im a virgin who knows shit about dick so uh be gentle


End file.
